1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to equipment managing systems, equipment managing methods, and computer-readable storage media configured to manage licenses of electronic equipments. The present invention also relates to equipment managing apparatuses, and intermediating apparatuses for use by the equipment managing systems and the equipment managing methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, image forming apparatuses often referred to as MFPs (Multi-Function Peripherals) or composite apparatuses, are provided with a function that enables development of new applications or installing of newly developed applications, after the image forming apparatuses are forwarded to the user. In such an image forming apparatus, it may be useful for the user if a license for using the new application may be provided in a manner that suits the user, separately from the application entity. It may also promote sales of the application, when viewed from the provider end who provides the application.
However, in a user environment where a relatively large number of image forming apparatuses are used, it may be extremely troublesome to import the license for each of the image forming apparatuses. Hence, a Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-243179 proposes a license acquiring apparatus that centrally imports the license of the application for each of the image forming apparatuses. But in this case, a license server that issues the license for using the application and the image forming apparatuses that execute the application need to be connected via a network.
In an office environment where the image forming apparatuses are set up, communication with the outside may be blocked in order to prevent viruses from entering the office environment or to prevent information from leaking to the outside from the office environment. In such an office environment, it may be impossible to import the license that is managed in an external network environment.